Digimon Rainbows
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- Two generations of the DigiDestined. Millenniummon threatens the emergence of the Human World and Digital World. Satuza Team, an elite Digimon team, is recruited to stop him, but are too late. The war is brought to Earth.
1. Escape, Satuza Recruited

_Digimon Disciples: Digimon Rainbows_

By: Scentomon

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Gems of Evolution - The Digimon Rainbows is here! - Clash into unity! - Metamorph to adapt - Vulnerability of humans - Fate of the future - Threat of Disguise - Flash into humans! - Digimon Rainbows..._

**Summary: **Its full name is Section 32: Digimon Disciples: Digimon Rainbows. Its motto is 'Metamorph to adapt'. First time for Digimon changing into humans. For the DigiDestined, it's been two generations after them and they're all deceased, along with the tamers. Millenniummon and his Digimon Cobra Skull has a villainous plan. Satuza Team is recalled back into duty by Denmon, captain of Digimon Terminator Squad and the one who dismantled them in the first place. Ancient Tolamon is requested as help, as well as the Digimon Voyagers. Satuza Team and the Digimon Voyagers try their best and eventually find out about Millenniummon's villainous plan, but are unable to stop it. DigiDestined/Tamers crossover. Is all hope lost? Or is there still a chance, even with the tragic change? PataGato; VeeCharo (Veemon/Charomon); AguBiyo; PalGoma; ShetaOtazoid (Shetamon/Otazoidmon); EmeSap (Ememon/Sapmon); RenaDen (Renamon/Denmon); RoxaGuil (Roxamon/Guilmon). It's all about the Digimon in this story.

**Episode 1: **Escape, Satuza Recruited

"Move it Runmon!" Millenniummon hissed. "Is everyone in place?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Zeromon nodded his aim at the warehouse gate.

"What about the explosives?" Millenniummon asked.

Spheremon instantly stood onto his feet. He put a thumbs-up towards Millenniummon.

"They're charged." Spheremon announced.

"Excellent." Millenniummon whispered.

"Remember the plan everybody." Forcemon nodded.

The warehouse on Lake Amarito was barely lit. Everyone there nodded.

* * *

"Millenniummon! You're surrounded! Give it up!" Denmon yelled over the speaker.

The Soil Earthmon squad of D.T.S. had the warehouse surrounded.

"Medic ready?" Denmon asked.

"We're ready sir." One of the Ranbimon replied.

They waited and after several minutes, nothing happened. Denmon sighed and approached the warehouse. He instantly stopped a few steps away at the gate entrance and sniffed. His eyes widened.

* * *

"Denmon is approaching." Zeromon announced.

"Everyone into the escape tunnel." Millenniummon ordered, opening a ground hatch.

Spheremon was the first to go through it. Runmon; Gangamon and Forcemon were after that. Watermon went down.

"Meet you, you know where." Millenniummon reminded.

Zeromon nodded, turning his back, watching Millenniummon jump down into the escape tunnel, closing the hatchet shut behind him. Zeromon turned his aim to one of the explosives laid around the warehouse.

"Zero Effect!" He yelled.

* * *

"Withdraw immediately!" Denmon bellowed.

Soil Earthmon scattered around from the warehouse, rushing away from it. Denmon rushed back to the main terminator vehicle. A moment later the whole warehouse blew up. Soil Earthmon were blown off onto their stomachs, with Denmon landing on his stomach inches away from the main vehicle. Zeromon was seen flying miles away in the air. Denmon cursed under his breath, noticing him. He got back onto his feet along with the Soil Earthmon.

"They were able to escape." Histro Solarmon sighed.

"The media is going to have a heyday on this. Everyone let's move out!" Denmon yelled.

He got into the main squad vehicle, in the passenger seat and Histro Solarmon packed up, with the rest of the squad. Soil Earthmon squad scrambled into the back of their own vehicle and Ranbimon medics packed up, scrambling into the back of the main vehicle. Histro Solarmon was driving both vehicles and both drove off, out of the scene.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER...

Otazoidmon was in Patamon's Delicacies, in Sacred Star Island. He was at the bar and drank down the whole glass of juice. He lowered his head.

"Tough day?" Charomon asked.

"Nothing to do since Satuza Team was dissembled." Otazoidmon replied, sighing.

"Another one?" Charomon asked.

"Yeah sure. Hit me again." Otazoidmon replied, nodding.

Footsteps at the entrance were heard and everyone in the restaurant turned to the newcomer. Denmon spotted who he was looking for and went over to the bar, taking a seat next to Otazoidmon.

"What is it captain?" Otazoidmon asked, not turning to him.

"I'll have whatever he's having." Denmon requested.

"Right away." Charomon nodded.

She got a glass of juice filled up and turned around, giving it over to Denmon. Denmon drank it quickly and Otazoidmon drank his quickly.

"Is there some private place to talk?" Denmon asked.

Charomon motioned her head towards the kitchen.

"In the kitchen, Patamon won't mind in anyway." Charomon replied.

Denmon nodded, "Thanks. We need to talk Otazoidmon." He stated.

He stood up and walked behind the counter, with Otazoidmon following him all the way into the kitchen.

* * *

Patamon and Gatomon instantly stopped talking once Denmon and Otazoidmon walked in, with Otazoidmon closing the door behind him. Patamon and Gatomon just stared at the two, wondering what was happening.

"I'm sorry, but Patamon if you want us to leave..." Denmon started.

Patamon shook his head, "Um, no. It's fine, really." He replied.

Denmon smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." Patamon smiled.

Denmon turned to Otazoidmon.

"Yeah?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Satuza Team needs to be recruited back into action." Denmon simply replied.

Upon hearing it, Patamon, with his apron around him, and Gatomon went closer.

Otazoidmon blinked, "Recruited? What for? I thought that D.T.S. was able to handle anything Satuza handled."

Denmon sighed, closing his eyes.

"What's going on?" Gatomon asked.

Denmon turned to them, opening his eyes.

"Do you two think that you'll all be able to help us?" He asked.

"In what?" Patamon asked.

"To fight, like you did with your voyagers two generations back." Denmon explained.

Gatomon's eyes lit up, "Like the old times?" She asked.

Denmon nodded, "Yep. It's going to be fiercer though. The two of you might have to... uh... maybe postpone your wedding until it's all over?" He asked.

"Postpone it?" Patamon asked, surprised.

"Why postpone it? Is it going to be really that long?" Gatomon asked.

"By passing your wedding, yes." Denmon nodded.

"I and Gatomon would have to talk about that." Patamon sighed.

"Yeah." Gatomon agreed.

"Gatomon? I was wondering since you're working as a Private Eye, for you to inform the other Digimon that are your friends and were your comrades with the voyagers. Tell them to meet us all at Crescent Tomb; in anyway they can get there. You think you can contact them all in time?" Denmon asked.

"Yeah, I can do it. How much time do we have?" Gatomon asked.

Denmon sighed, "It's hard to tell. Maybe two... three days the most." He replied.

Gatomon blinked, "That short?!" She exclaimed.

"Just who is the villain that we're dealing with?" Patamon inquired.

"Did you two see the news? The warehouse?" Denmon asked.

"The explosion there? Yeah." Gatomon nodded.

"Millenniummon and his D.C.S. were behind it. He's the villain we're dealing with." Denmon explained.

Both Patamon's and Gatomon's eyes widened, glancing at each other.

"Hold on! Why do you want to get them involved? Patamon and Gatomon are engaged, as are Veemon and Charomon and numerous others... Straight forward, Satuza Team doesn't need their help." Otazoidmon stated.

"With Millenniummon, Satuza Team would need all the help it can get." Denmon retorted, turning back to Otazoidmon.

"What are the risks?" Otazoidmon asked.

Denmon shook his head, shrugging.

"We're not quite sure. We've tried to infiltrate D.C.S., but always failed. We do know that it's something big..." He started.

"As usual." Otazoidmon muttered, interrupting Denmon.

"... What it is? We still need to know. That's another reason why we need Satuza Team's help." Denmon explained.

Patamon and Gatomon started talking quietly with each other, while Denmon and Otazoidmon argued and discussed.

"What do you think?" Patamon asked, whispering.

"About what? The whole postponement thing?" Gatomon asked, whispering.

Patamon nodded. Gatomon shrugged.

"I really don't know... We could simply refuse to help... But it seems that we have no other choice." Gatomon whispered.

"And we're on a deadline here too." Patamon added.

"It does sound like a rush, but if we get out of this... I'm fine with the postponement if you are." Gatomon decided.

Patamon blinked, smiling.

"Really? Great! I'm fine with it too." He decided.

The two closed their eyes and leaned in closer and gently kissed each other on the lips. As soon as it started, it ended with Gatomon moving away.

"I've got to get going and contact the others. See ya later Pata." Gatomon waved, leaving through the backdoor.

"Later." Patamon whispered, watching Gatomon leave his restaurant.

Patamon sighed and turned around, slightly jumping startled from Otazoidmon and Denmon both staring.

Patamon blinked, "Just how much did you two watch?" He asked.

"Enough." Otazoidmon replied.

"Just because you new Digimon have better immunity than us ancestry Digimon, doesn't mean we can't... get involved with our own ancestry kind." Patamon defended.

"That reminds me... Aren't you going to ask for Shetamon's hand?" Denmon asked, turning to Otazoidmon.

Otazoidmon blushed, smiling.

"I was going to, but it seems I'll have to postpone it now, until it's all over." He decided.

"Tell her about it at least, before the two of you might get deleted." Denmon requested.

"What about me?" Patamon asked. "What should I do?"

"Inform your staff." Denmon replied.

"What about my restaurant: Patamon's Delicacies?" Patamon asked.

"I'll get Emerald Agumon to temporary take your place. He can hire who he wants. He'll be in contact with you." Denmon replied.

Otazoidmon moaned, "We aren't going to lose this." He refused.

Denmon raised an eyebrow, "Really? Otazoidmon, Millenniummon isn't to be underestimated." He warned.

"I'm not..." Otazoidmon started.

"Just get your team back together captain. I'll talk with Ancient Tolamon and request his assistance." Denmon interrupted, going back into the restaurant.

Otazoidmon sighed and Patamon shrugged.

* * *

Otazoidmon was back in his apartment, preparing himself. He secured the team's belt around his shoulder, having it diagonal around his chest; stomach and back. He was packing some thing into his bag, with it on his bed and him leaning over the bed. He had dark green circular elbow pads with a headband on his forehead.

"We're here captain." A voice stated.

Otazoidmon stopped momentarily and sighed, closing his eyes. His back was turned to the voice.

"Are you all here?" He asked.

"We are." Another voice replied.

"All in uniform and ready?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Yes." A third voice replied.

"Good." Otazoidmon stated, finishing his packing with his eyes opened.

He turned around, to be greeted with the eyes of his team. They were all there and in their team uniforms. There was Otazoidmon's sweetheart and girlfriend: Shetamon. There was also Ememon and his sweetheart and girlfriend: Sapmon. Shomon came up next, followed by Rejelmon; Jihamon and Greemon.

"Why did you want us all to come?" Shetamon asked.

Otazoidmon sighed, "Satuza Team is to be united again." He replied.

"What?" Ememon asked, whispering.

"This is great news!" Sapmon exclaimed.

"What for?" Shomon asked.

"Yeah. Denmon said that he and his squad would deal with any threats." Rejelmon added.

"He was the one to dismantle us in the first place." Jihamon voiced.

"And now he wants us just to unite again? Just as simple and easy as that?" Greemon asked.

"I know it's thrilling for some of you and some of you aren't convinced yet." Otazoidmon commented.

"Yeah! The hell some of us aren't!" Jihamon remarked.

"You all surely know about the warehouse explosion?" Otazoidmon asked.

Shomon shrugged, "Yeah. We all know that Digimon Cobra Skull or D.C.S. was behind it." He replied.

"Well, it seems D.C.S. is out of Denmon's and his Digimon Terminator Squad or D.T.S. Now he asks for our help." Otazoidmon explained.

"Against Millenniummon?" Ememon asked.

"He's right. Millenniummon isn't like any Digimon we faced before. He's an evil genius mastermind." Sapmon added.

"Not to mention powerful." Rejelmon voiced.

"Are we to face D.C.S. alone?" Shetamon asked.

Otazoidmon shook his head, "No. Digimon Voyagers are going to help us. Gatomon is out now and informing them. Denmon and his squad might help us, as well as Ancient Tolamon." He replied.

"Digimon Voyagers? D.T.S.? Ancient Tolamon?" Greemon asked, disgusted.

"We'll need all the help we can get. I'm not sure about D.T.S. helping out, but I won't be surprised if they did. Denmon mentioned that he'd talk with Ancient Tolamon for his assistance." Otazoidmon explained.

Rejelmon nodded, "You got a point there." He sighed.

"What does Denmon want us to do?" Sapmon asked.

"Wow! Hold on. He asked for our help." Otazoidmon corrected.

"Yeah and what if we refused?" Jihamon asked.

"That's all up to you guys, as for me, I'm not refusing." Otazoidmon shook his head.

"Nor am I." Shetamon nodded, agreeing.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Sapmon rephrased her question.

"To try and find out what D.C.S. is up to, one way or another." Otazoidmon replied.

"Where are we all going to meet?" Shomon asked.

"In Crescent Tomb." Otazoidmon replied.

"We're in. Right guys?" Shomon asked.

"Yep. I'm in." Ememon decided.

"So are the rest of us." Sapmon nodded.

"Great. We are to leave immediately." Otazoidmon decided.

"Wait... Aren't you forgetting something?" Ememon asked, raising his eyebrow in question.

Otazoidmon blinked for a moment, but realized what Ememon meant.

"Sure." He nodded.

He put his hand in midair, with his palm open.

"Are you all with me?" Otazoidmon asked.

"We are." They all chanted, putting their hands or paws over Otazoidmon one by one.

"Satuza Team is officially united and back in business." Otazoidmon declared, removing his hand.

* * *

Nighttime and the last customer left Patamon's Delicacies. Patamon grouped his small staff into the kitchen, where there was Charomon and Renamon. He explained to them about Denmon and Otazoidmon and about Patamon's Delicacies. He explained the role they were to do and where to all meet.

"Charomon? You think you can contact Veemon and tell him?" Patamon asked.

Charomon nodded, "Sure I can. I'm his fiancé after all." She replied.

"Renamon, inform Impmon about this all and this is to our ears only, to Digimon Voyager ears. You think you can handle it?" Patamon asked.

Renamon shrugged, "Piece of cake." She replied.

"Great." Patamon sighed.

* * *

Gatomon rushed into the mall of Vailest on Server Continent. She leaned her paw onto a pillar and took a moment to calm herself. In the distance, she noticed Agumon and Biyomon. Agumon and Biyomon were holding each other's hand, whether paw or wing. Gatomon smiled and rushed over towards them.

"Agumon? Biyomon?" She yelled.

Agumon and Biyomon stopped and turned to Gatomon. They blinked in confusion.

"Gatomon? Why are you here?" Biyomon asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Agumon added.

"It's this..." Gatomon started.

She explained to them everything, from the discussion in Patamon's Delicacies to until she left.

"We'll be there." Agumon nodded.

"You can count on it." Biyomon agreed.

"O.K. See ya both there." Gatomon nodded and walked away.

'That's two down.' She thought.

* * *

Renamon walked out from the kitchen and saw Impmon seated at one of the tables. Renamon went over to him.

"Impmon? It's unusual for you to be here." Renamon commented.

"Yeah, well I thought I'd do something different for a change." Impmon replied.

"We need your help." Renamon requested.

Impmon raised his eyebrow, "Eh? Help from me? What is it?" He asked.

"To go and tell the others this message and it's only for their ears. What I mean by others is Guilmon; Terriermon and company." Renamon explained.

"Yeah. Well let's hear it." Impmon decided.

Renamon explained everything to him, not missing a detail out. Impmon patiently stayed silent, not interrupting Renamon once. Several minutes later and Renamon finished.

"Well, I'll get onto it right away." Impmon nodded.

He jumped through the open window beside his seat, onto the grass.

"IMPMON SHINKA..."  
"... BEELZEMON!"

Beelzemon whistled and moments later Behemoth skidded, stopping in front of Beelzemon. Beelzemon got on and drove off, with Renamon watching.

* * *

Veemon was hard at work in Drogral Canivs, in his own cave. The phone rung and Veemon picked it up.

"V speaking." He greeted.

_-V! It's Charomon. - _Charomon greeted.

"Hey! Where are you?" Veemon asked, smiling.

_-I'm still at Patamon's Delicacies. Listen, I have to explain something to you. -_ Charomon requested.

Veemon scratched his head, "... Sure. I might not understand it though, you know how I am." He reminded.

_-That I do. I'll put it in a way for you to understand, so put down whatever explosive you're working on and keep your ears open honey. -_ Charomon requested.

Veemon sighed, putting down some tools.

"I'm listening, with my ears open." Veemon nodded.

Charomon explained to him everything that was happening and Veemon stayed silent, not interrupting his fiancé.

"... I'll be there sweetie. See ya there." Veemon decided, hanging up.

He picked up his tools and went back to work.

'Crescent Tomb? A meeting? Like the old times? Heck yeah! I can't wait.' Veemon thought smiling, working on some explosive gadget.

COMING UP!

"You all now have the power to evolve willingly, without help."

"We've caught him!"

"Damn!"

... AND MORE! EPISODE 2: CHASE BEGINS, BRILLIANCE OF MILLENNIUMMON

_Emerald... Ruby... Diamond... Pearl... Sapphire... Amethyst... Tsavorite... Tourmaline... Satuza Team! Emerald of myths... Ruby of protection... Diamonds of life... Pearl of Facts... Sapphire of Tranquility... Amethyst of Balance... Tsavorite of Refraction... Tourmaline of Defense... Gems of Evolution! Flash into humans! - Metamorph to adapt - Digimon Rainbows..._


	2. Chase Begins

_Digimon Disciples: Digimon Rainbows_

By: Scentomon

_Gems of Evolution - The Digimon Rainbows is here! - Clash into unity! - Metamorph to adapt - Vulnerability of humans - Fate of the future - Threat of Disguise - Flash into humans! - Digimon Rainbows..._

**Episode 2: **Chase Begins, Brilliance of Millenniummon

"So I see Satuza is ready." Denmon noted.

They were all grouped together. Satuza Team with their unique and special gem necklaces around their necks; the Digimon of the DigiDestined: Agumon; Gabumon; Patamon; Gatomon; Biyomon; Gomamon; Palmon; Tentomon; Veemon; Hawkmon; Armadillomon; Wormmon; Willis' Terriermon -The one with a gold headband around his forehead- and Charomon.

The Digimon of the Tamers: Guilmon; Renamon; Henry's Terriermon; Roxamon -Jeri's Digimon-; Santimon -Kai's Digimon/Calumon in his juvenile form-; Bokomon -Uehara's Digimon-; Kokuwamon -Kazu's Digimon-; Kotemon -Kenta's Digimon- and Impmon.

Also there was Ancient Tolamon; Denmon and his D.T.S. They were all in Crescent Tomb, Sacred Star Island. They were thirty-six in all.

"Everybody, this is Ancient Tolamon... He's accepted in helping us out, since Millenniummon isn't to be underestimated." Denmon introduced.

_-Tolamon's height. Ancient Tolamon's body is completely black fur, with black chest armor and black mountain gloves. He has a dark green mane like a lion's and green eyes. The kestian symbol is on his chest on its central front, outlined in green. He has a pair of black owl feathered wings attached to his chest armor from the back. His tail is as long as a lion's, colored black. The claws of his feet and hands are white in color, five inches long. He is good-natured, calm and quiet. He usually does and goes his ways and sticks to his opinions, though he listens to the others. He's a peace loving codelimin, loving any codelimin. He knows when to fight and when to withdraw from experience, being the strongest spirit there. Originally from a far off system where he learned his attacks, Tolasin attacks. Ancient Tolamon survived Lucemon and stay hidden, eventually becoming a spirit, splitting into human spirit and beast spirit. In Spirit of Twinkle, he is Leaf Feranin's spirit and in Sealing of Fifth Quadrant, he is Travis Actonal's spirit. Once the human spirit and beast spirit are together with the same holder, Ancient Tolamon would rest peacefully, momentarily showing himself in a holograph, before blurring away. Ancient Tolamon isn't the double spirit form of human and beast though. He can take on hundreds of millions of troops, codelimin; humans or others. He's faster than the speed of light and faster than the speed of time, able to go from the beginning to the end in a blur. Ancient Tolamon is spiritually unbeatable; his strength divided into his human and beast spirits, with his beast spirit stronger than his human spirit. His healing ability far faster than any other creature, giving it over to both his human spirit and beast spirit. -_

"Pleasure to meet you all. Let me warn you all from now, I might be unbeatable, but I can be caught. I'd be a very tempting target for Millenniummon to catch, so don't always count on me." Ancient Tolamon explained.

"I have a question." Tentomon inquired.

"Ask." Denmon nodded.

"How can we face off against Millenniummon and his D.C.S.?" Tentomon asked.

"Ah." Ancient Tolamon remarked. "Evolution you're talking about then. Well, that's one of the reasons why I'm here. Embrace yourselves." He advised.

"Embrace ourselves?" Otazoidmon asked.

"For what?" Greemon asked.

Ancient Tolamon's eyes turned into flaming eyes and his body unleashed twenty-seven spheres of different colors, with some spheres the same color as other spheres. The spheres headed towards the Digimon, all of them. The spheres floated over to their masters and sucked themselves into them.

"... What was that?" Ememon asked.

"You all now have the power to evolve willingly, without help." Ancient Tolamon explained.

"I feel something strange though." Denmon stated.

"What you feel is the human DNA code in you. At some point, you'll all be willingly to change into humans, just in case you have to head to Earth." Ancient Tolamon shrugged.

"How?" Veemon asked.

"The DNA code would overwhelm your biolure code and completely exchange it, changing you to human. A tiny bit of biolure would stay though to be able for you all to change back into Digimon, or to 'Dicrenol'." Ancient Tolamon explained.

"Neat." Santimon whispered.

"How do we know where to go from here?" Impmon asked.

"My Intel: Histro Solarmon, has that information." Denmon replied, signaling Histro Solarmon.

Everyone turned their attention to Histro Solarmon. He nervously went through the reports he made, quickly coming up with an explanation and next move. He cleared his throat, organizing his thoughts.

"O.K." Histro Solarmon started. "Millenniummon's base isn't located on the surface. From what Ranbimon found out in their far scouting was a possible location of a base underground. We'll know that we're above the base once we see a white monolith, like the towers back in the Digimon Emperor's time and afterwards with Arukenimon and Mummymon. Now, we found out that Millenniummon doesn't only have his D.C.S., but a huge Digimon Army.

"His D.C.S. is like special forces for his army. The white monolith is located on a peak of a mountain in Code Range. The entrance is like a cave, but none of us has entered it. It's a possibility that there's some sort of elevator or something to bring you down underground. D.T.S. is going to accompany you all, only momentarily though. Anyway, our next move is for the flying Digimon to evolve into maturity and to carry as many non-flying Digimon as possible.

"We're all to fly either passenger or pilot and head to the north-west of Server, where Code Mountain Range is located. It's expected that Millenniummon would be waiting for us. Whether he'll have a welcome committee waiting for us or not, isn't known. We'll need to be ready for both possibilities: If there is a welcoming committee, then a huge battle awaits; if there isn't, Millenniummon might have a trap planned out for us, making it too easy for us to enter." Histro Solarmon explained.

"Any questions?" Denmon asked.

The entire group there shook their heads.

"Not a well formed plan." Shomon whispered.

"It's all they could come up with on such short notice." Otazoidmon replied, whispering back.

"O.K. All flying Digimon to the air!" Ancient Tolamon decided.

"I'll gladly let Ancient Tolamon take my position." Otazoidmon muttered.

Once every Digimon was out of Crescent Tomb, Ancient Tolamon was in the lead and he turned around stepping them.

"Denmon has put me in charge of the attack and I willingly accepted. If I do get caught, I assign Otazoidmon as my successor. As for the leaders of the small groups, you all know you positions." Ancient Tolamon informed.

Otazoidmon blinked, 'Cool.'

Agumon; Veemon and Guilmon all nodded. Next came the flying evolution.

'I guess we didn't get the spheres because we have our gems to do our evolution.' Shetamon thought.

"OTAZOIDMON DICRENOL..."  
"... COLAMON!"

"SHETAMON DICRENOL..."  
"... SHAKIKAMON!"

"EMEMON DICRENOL..."  
"... PRIMON!"

"SAPMON DICRENOL..."  
"... TAMUMON!"

"REJELMON DICRENOL..."  
"... REJMON!"

"JIHAMON DICRENOL..."  
"... REPELMON!"

"AGUMON BLINK SHINKA..."  
"... WAR GREYMON!"

"PATAMON BLINK SHINKA..."  
"... MAGNA ANGEMON!"

"GATOMON BLINK SHINKA..."  
"... ANGEWOMON!"

"BIYOMON BLINK SHINKA..."  
"... GARUDAMON!"

"PALMON BLINK SHINKA..."  
"... LILLYMON!"

"GABUMON BLINK SHINKA..."  
"... METAL GARURUMON!"

"TENTOMON SHINKA..."  
"... KABUTERIMON!"

"VEEMON SHINKA..."  
"... EX VEEMON!"

"HAWKMON SHINKA..."  
"... AQUILAMON!"

"WORMMON SHINKA..."  
"... STINGMON!"

"TERRIERMON SHINKA..."  
"... GARGOMON!"

"GUILMON BLINK SHINKA..."  
"... WAR GROWLMON!"

"RENAMON BLINK SHINKA..."  
"... TAOMON!"

"TERRIERMON BLINK SHINKA..."  
"... RAPIDMON!"

"KOTEMON SHINKA..."  
"... MARINE ANGEMON!"

"IMPMON SHINKA..."  
"... BEELZEMON!"

"BEELZEMON PERIRAL!"  
"... BEELZEMON BLAST MODE!"

"RANBIMON DICRENOL..."  
"... SONIC VAILMON!"

"I don't believe this." Rapidmon whispered, looking at himself.

"Yeah no tamer, no Calumon." War Growlmon smiled.

"Are you two coming or what?" Taomon asked, from the sky.

Rapidmon and War Growlmon looked into the sky and noticed that they were the only ones on the ground. One way or another, the others got on some flying carrier Digimon. Rapidmon and War Growlmon blasted into the sky and took the rear of the massive army.

"I wonder what awaits us." Magna Angemon commented.

Both he and Angewomon were in the center, flying side by side.

"You mean if we'll have to battle?" Angewomon asked.

Magna Angemon nodded, "Yes." He replied.

They flew over the ocean and into Server Continent. They flew over the desert and Code Range appeared in the horizon. What also appeared was an early welcoming committee: two squads of Stukamon and five squads of Airdramon. Colamon; Shakikamon; Primon and Tamumon gathered up speed and decreased it once they were in front with Ancient Tolamon.

"So Millenniummon does know we're coming." Ancient Tolamon stated.

"The rest of you continue on." Colamon started.

"Yeah, we'll deal with them." Primon decided.

"Hurry back. If this is the early welcome, then a heated welcome would occur at the cave's entrance." Ancient Tolamon predicted.

"Sure well." Shakikamon nodded.

Colamon; Primon; Shakikamon and Tamumon gathered up speed once more to intercept the welcome.

"I and Shakikamon would take on Airdramon squads, the two of you can take on Stukamon squads." Colamon decided.

"Copy that." Primon nodded.

Colamon with Shakikamon split up from Primon and Tamumon, going their own separate formations to intercept the squads.

* * *

"You were right sir." Runmon stated.

D.C.S. was in the surveillance room underground in Millenniummon's base. They watched their early welcome from the monitors. Millenniummon nodded.

"Yeah, but four only fell prey." Millenniummon sighed, watching as the Airdramon and Stukamon fell one by one under the four Satuza members.

"The four Satuza members are not to be taken lightly sire." Zeromon reminded.

"Three squads of Stukamon are ready to leave to intercept the remaining flight Digimon. That's why I asked you to hold them back." Forcemon explained.

"Brilliant idea. Is Marsmon legion ready for capture of Ancient Tolamon?" Millenniummon asked.

"Sure are." Runmon nodded.

"What about the entrance welcome?" Millenniummon asked.

"Catcher Gramon; Shadow Leogramon; three legions of Musyamon and seven legions of Vilemon await them. Ancient Socceramon is prepared and on hold." Runmon replied.

"Excellent." Millenniummon grinned.

"Let the battle unfold." Watermon grinned.

* * *

Ancient Tolamon continued on with the small army, leaving Colamon and three of his comrades behind.

"Should we help them?" Angewomon asked.

Magna Angemon turned to glance at them, "Nah. They'll do fine. Let's concentrate on the battle ahead." He decided.

Angewomon nodded. The small flying army flew out of sight. Colamon flew over one of the Airdramon, barely avoiding its tail. Two Airdramon came at Colamon, as he stopped in midair, from opposite directions. Colamon grinned, knowing the move too well. The Airdramon he flew over, turned around and zoomed in at Colamon. Colamon glanced at the three incoming Airdramon and at the last moment, rocketed into the air.

The three Airdramon gasped, seeing each other. It was too late to avoid collision or to stop. Colamon giggled above the three Airdramon, as they collided into each other head on. Instantly the three Airdramon turned into dead data. Colamon didn't bother to absorb it, letting it turn into dust.

"Left." Shakikamon started, avoiding a charge from one Airdramon.

"... Right." Shakikamon continued, avoiding a charge from another Airdramon.

"Slam!" Shakikamon yelled

She punched one of the Airdramon in the snout making it loss control of its flight, flying backwards.

"Bomb Diver!" Stukamon yelled

Primon barely avoided the missile, with it exploding behind him not too far. Primon turned back to the Stukamon, zooming in on him. Primon cocked his head.

"That's totally unfair, but if that the way you wanna play... Then swallow this! Imperial Freeze!" Primon yelled.

The Stukamon charging him froze completely instantly. It dove into the sand and crashed instantly, shattering the ice statue.

"The sun's heat would deal with the melting." Primon remarked.

"Have a dive. Princess Cape!" Tamumon yelled, blinding Stukamon's eyes.

Stukamon shrieked, diving into the sand. He exploded into data upon collision. Tamumon clicked her tongue in her mouth.

* * *

Business started in Patamon's Delicacies. Zonemon was the manager and Emerald Agumon was in the kitchen being the owner and doing the cooking. Equusmon paced around the restaurant. Sonarmon, carrying camera tools with him and Innomon flying beside him, came in and they walked over to Zonemon. Sonarmon took a seat at the bar and put his bag down beside his stool. Innomon landed on a stool behind Sonarmon.

Zonemon recognized them from being from Digimon News Service or D.N.S.

"Where are Charomon; Patamon and Renamon?" Sonarmon asked

Zonemon didn't know if he should tell him or not, considering that Sonarmon was a media field reporter and Innomon a media field cameramon. The truth was better than lying and Zonemon knew that Sonarmon would find out sooner or later.

"On business with his comrades. They were supposed to meet their comrades in Crescent Tomb, but they're probably all heading to battle now." Zonemon explained.

Innomon perked her large ears, "Battle you say?" She asked.

"Yes, over at Code Range where the white monolith is." Zonemon replied.

"They're off to battle Millenniummon." Sonarmon nodded, hastily getting off of his stool.

He picked his bag up and Innomon followed him out the door. Once outside, Innomon took charge.

"INNOMON SHINKA..."  
"... ADORAMON!"

Sonarmon gave Adoramon the bag and she put it around her back, careful not to touch or injure her wings. She took hold of Zonemon and flew off towards north-west.

* * *

Magna Angemon extended his Excalibur, upon reaching the entrance. Ancient Tolamon was the first to land and a legion of Marsmon immediately surrounded him.

'Into captivity. I'm not going down easily.' Ancient Tolamon thought.

Kabuterimon and Garudamon zoomed low to the ground and the Digimon on them jumped to the ground. Those that were still juvenile evolved, with the maturity ones evolving as well.

"GOMAMON BLINK SHINKA..."  
"... ZUDOMON!"

"ARMADILLOMON SHINKA..."  
"... ANKYLOMON!"

"CHAROMON SHINKA..."  
"... DRAGOSAMON!"

"ROXAMON BLINK SHINKA..."  
"... RAONAMON!"

"SANTIMON SHINKA..."  
"... WISHMON!"

"BOKOMON SHINKA..."  
"... SEASARMON!"

"KOKUWAMON BLINK SHINKA..."  
"... ANDROMON!"

"SHOMON DICRENOL..."  
"... PUPIMON!"

"GREEMON DICRENOL..."  
"... GRASLMON!"

"DENMON SHINKA..."  
"... LONEMON!"

"SOIL EARTHMON DICRENOL..."  
"... GRAL GRIFFOMON!"

"HISTRO SOLARMON DICRENOL..."  
"... ANCIENT HISTROMON!"

"KABUTERIMON SHINKA..."  
"... MEGA KABUTERIMON!"

"Satuza! Head for the cave and go in! Smash your way through the door!" Ancient Tolamon yelled

Pupimon; Graslmon and Repelmon all nodded and took to the cave's entrance. Magna Angemon slashed his Excalibur through one of the Musyamon, instantly deleting him.

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon yelled.

The attack exploded some Catcher Gramon, instantly deleting them.

"Hero Force!" Pupimon yelled.

His attack smashed through some Vilemon intercepting his trail. Pupimon took the lead with Graslmon and Repelmon behind him. The remaining three Stukamon squads left the mountain and went to battle.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon yelled.

She blasted some Vilemon into deletion.

"Horn Buster!" Mega Kabuterimon yelled.

Stukamon wavered and avoided the attack.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon yelled.

The attack hit Shadow Leogramon and didn't faze him.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon yelled.

The attack collided with a few Stukamon and they exploded into data. One Stukamon snuck behind Angewomon and went for the attack.

"Bomb Diver!" Stukamon yelled.

Magna Angemon noticed it and immediately intercepted it, slashing through the missile. It exploded, not fazing Magna Angemon. Angewomon noticed, smiled and nodded, with Magna Angemon covering her back.

"Star Static!" Ancient Tolamon yelled.

"Corona Sanction!" Marsmon countered.

The two attacks collided and exploded, canceling each other out.

"Corona Sanction!" Marsmon yelled.

They all attacked together, in a circle around Ancient Tolamon.

"Stars of Tolasin!" Ancient Tolamon countered.

Stars vaporized the incoming attacks and blew the Marsmon legion several yards around Ancient Tolamon. He grinned. From the surveillance room, Millenniummon growled.

"Send in Ancient Socceramon." He ordered.

"Right away." Runmon nodded.

Pupimon; Graslmon and Repelmon all reached the entrance. A figure appeared approaching them in the darkness, making Pupimon; Graslmon and Repelmon halt at the entrance.

"Thunder Orb!" A voice yelled.

An orb exploded in front of Pupimon; Graslmon and Repelmon, making them yell, falling off the mountain. Pupimon blacked out with Graslmon and Repelmon, once each hit the ground. It got Ancient Tolamon's and Magna Angemon's attention. Both turned their direction upwards. Magna Angemon was on the ground slashing through Vilemon and Musyamon, while Angewomon held her position in the sky, with Dragosamon protecting her.

"Where's Beelzemon?" Ancient Tolamon whispered.

Ancient Socceramon appeared over the edge, where everyone got a good sight of him. He turned his attention to Angewomon...

"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon Blast Mode yelled.

... But Ancient Socceramon was caught off guard by Beelzemon Blast Mode's sudden attack. Swiftly, Ancient Socceramon swirled around to see it and...

"Goal Blaster!" Ancient Socceramon yelled.

The two attacks collided and canceled each other out. Beelzemon Blast Mode growled and zoomed in at Ancient Socceramon. Ancient Socceramon moved aside and let Beelzemon Blast Mode fly over the edge. He turned around to face Ancient Socceramon, but Ancient Socceramon was one step ahead.

"Rapid Strikes!" Ancient Socceramon yelled.

Rapid Goal Blaster attacks were sent towards Beelzemon Blast Mode. Each strike hit and the last one exploded, sending Beelzemon Blast Mode falling, knocked unconscious.

"Two mates and we're in trouble." Ancient Tolamon muttered.

Ancient Socceramon turned his attention to Ancient Tolamon and aimed at him. Ancient Tolamon's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Net Prison!" Ancient Socceramon yelled.

An electrified net, like a goal net, captured Ancient Tolamon and pinned him to the ground. The Marsmon legion around him got to their feet, surrounding their hostage and all were grinning.

"We've caught him!" Runmon cheered, back in the surveillance room.

"Excellent." Millenniummon whispered, smiling.

With Ancient Tolamon down, Ancient Socceramon turned to the second threat: Angewomon. She didn't notice him yet and he took careful aim.

"Net Prison!" Ancient Socceramon yelled.

Angewomon saw it coming and she gasped. It captured her and she tried to break free, but to no avail. Electricity was unleashed through the net, electrifying Angewomon and knocking her unconscious. She devolved back to Salamon and fell, all the time with the net around her. She fell into the battlefield and Magna Angemon gasped, he tried to hurry over to Salamon's side, but Musyamon and Vilemon kept stopping him and intercepting him.

Colamon; Shakikamon; Primon and Tamumon all arrived on scene and gasped.

"Damn." Colamon whispered.

COMING UP!

"Alright!"

"It's our fault."

"We missed it all!"

... AND MORE! EPISODE 3: FIRST SPORT, POWER OF MATE

_Emerald... Ruby... Diamond... Pearl... Sapphire... Amethyst... Tsavorite... Tourmaline... Satuza Team! Emerald of myths... Ruby of protection... Diamonds of life... Pearl of Facts... Sapphire of Tranquility... Amethyst of Balance... Tsavorite of Refraction... Tourmaline of Defense... Gems of Evolution! Flash into humans! - Metamorph to adapt - Digimon Rainbows..._


End file.
